Generally, when an article is packed material is always stuffed between the article and the container, typically a soft material such as foam or Styrofoam to provide the article with protective cushioning. However, foam and Styrofoam cause environmental protection problems. As environmental consciousness is currently rising Styrofoam is not a suitable cushioning material.
To solve the problem mentioned above, an air packing bag made by hot-sealing two sheets of thin plastic film is made. This provides cushioning protection for a packed article while it is being shaken. Air bag packing largely constitutes a plurality of air cylinders independent of one another, where each air cylinder has its own independent air inlet. Inflation must be carried out on the air inlet of each air cylinder, so that the air filling process consumes much time.
Please refer to FIG. 13. An air filling head Al disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,466 is stretched into two sheets of film A2 to carry out the air filling process by allowing air first to enter air filling passageway A3, and then to fill air cylinder A5 via air valve A4, causing air cylinder A3 to be filled with air and expanded. However, the two sheets of film are not attached to air filling head Al closely, causing the air filled through air filling head A1 to leak out. Not only is the air bag unable to be filled effectively, air cylinder A5 cannot be uniformly filled with air.
Please refer to FIG. 14. An air filling head A1 disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,119 is stretched into two sheets of film A2 to carry out the air filling process by allowing air to enter air cylinder A5, filling it with air and expanding it, and a hot sealing roller A6 is used to hot-seal the two sheets of film A2 to seal air cylinder A5 after the air filling process is completed. However, air filling head A1 can only fill one single air cylinder (A5), at a time. This not only results in low air filling efficiency, but also renders the air filling process ineffective due to the fact that air may easily leak while the air filling process is carried out to, resulting in air cylinders A5 filled with air and expanded, but unable to bear a strong blow.